Binded in the Dark
by unboundpen
Summary: When it was just one on one with a villain he always seemed to get himself into these types of situations. Even this time, when it was just with a thief, he found himself tied up...literally...but this time...this time it was different. Kid Flash/Catwoman


Binded in the Dark

By: Unboundpen

Summary: When it was just one on one with a villain he always seemed to get himself into these types of situations. Even this time, when it was just with a thief, he found himself tied up…literally…but this time...this time it was different.

(A/N: Another story created from the LJ YJ anon meme. Kid Flash/Catwoman. Let me just say that this turned out completely different than what I had planned.)

How, in everything that represented justice, did he end up in this predicament?

Kid Flash, sidekick –er…partner- to the awesome hero named The Flash and a five year member of the Young Justice (well, not so young anymore), was currently tangled in thick dark cables. For some mundane reason, while in a very frustrating chase with a certain female villain, he had gotten caught in these cables that belonged to the balloon floats that would be used for Gotham's parade this upcoming weekend. Yes, even a city such as Gotham hosted a city parade every now and then.

Immobile was what he was, vertically spread eagled. Both arms had been bound above his head with tightly complicated coils that sharply caressed his exposed arms every time he tried to move. His legs were no better, each were encased with another set of cables up to his mid thigh.

But, of course, it was not his fault he was in this state, flustered and immobile, completely vulnerable to the person in front of him. She was currently sporting a Cheshire like grin at him (nothing surprising since she did have a catlike appearance), her mask slightly askew from the effort of trying to escape. No way is he telling her that, since it was her fault…that the way those leather pants hugged that incredibly nice piece of ass or the way her breasts did that little jiggle every time she had landed had distracted him, which caused him to trip over some stupid piece of metal beam and tumble into the awaiting arms of those tentacle like cables.

"My my, Flash Kid seems to have gotten into a predicament, hasn't he?" She straightened up from her crouched like position, having landed in front of him from up above.

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "It's Kid Flash," he snapped, "Why can't you baddies ever get that right?"

The casual shrug did not help how he was feeling at the moment. "Maybe because you are chasing a criminal only known for staying within Gotham City…" She had her arms cross under her chest, an action he could not help ignoring, "Speaking of which, why are _you _here?"

_Lies, I've been on the news longer than Robin and Bats..._Kid Flash tugged at his bindings again, trying to buy some time for coming up with a good excuse, like hell he was going to tell her that Batman and Robin were currently working on some undercover stuff back at Mt. Justice.

As if she read his mind, "Don't worry, I won't tell the other baddies if something bad happened to Batman and his sidekick."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I am but a petty thief after all. I don't go around teaming up with other criminals for the sake of whatever it is they want to do. World domination, or at least destroying a place where I can steal is not my forte."

For some god given reason he felt that her words were true and felt the words escape his mouth before he could even think over it, "They're out of town for the night. I'm just filling in until they return." Half truth, half lie, what she did not know wouldn't hurt her.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Well…could you help me out, please?" He winced as the cable on his left leg was tightened when he shifted.

"Since you said please…." Her smirk did not waver when she approached him, but it did, however, turn into a frown when she struggled over releasing his bindings. Try as he may, he could only restrain himself for a few seconds before his eyes wandered down to her chest, which was only about five inches below his face.

"Huh," his head snapped up to regain the proper upright position, "you're tied up even more than I've expected." She stepped back quickly.

"Uh…you're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Well, if I'm going to put in effort to remove your sorry ass, I should get some incentive, preferably in the area where you let me go this time?" The Cheshire like smile was back and that slight tilt of her head completed the cattish appearance.

The hero glared at her through the goggles before the cords that dug into his arms reminded him where he was.

"Fine…but how are you going to-" His eyes widened when her hand had reached back and pulled out her whip, an item that she used when he had been trying to catch her.

Arms raised and poised in a ready position, she calmly replied, "Keep still."

In absolute horror, he watched as the hand came down, the weapon following in a graceful arch before coming down on him. Her warning was forgotten, the idea of curling up into a ball seemed like a better idea.

-CRACK!-

Sure enough the thing made contact with his body, torso to be exact. What surprised the both of them was the sound that emitted from the hero's mouth, a screamed moan, if that was possible. He huffed and hissed at the sting that seemed to stay there, a different type of burn that coursed through his nerves not only up to his brain, but down to his…-Oh, god!

"What the hell was that for?"

Her arms lowered and an almost feral sneer formed on her pink lips. "I told you to keep still, didn't I? Not my fault you didn't listen." She shook her head and muttered loud enough for him to hear the next part, "Kids these days…."

His irritation was fueled and ruled out the pain. "First of all, I'm not a kid. Yeah I know, the name says it, but just let it go. Second, I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you to use your whip and hit me."

"I was aiming for the balloon ties."

"Yeah…well, you've got pretty bad aim."

"Do you want me to help you or should I just leave you there to have Batsie find you like that?"

Panic rose inside of him, "Oh god no! Robin will never let me live this down."

The next moment was like déjà vu, the artistic grace of her hand as it bent back and the fluid motion of her forearm straightening all looked too fast for him. (Oh the irony.)

"Ahh!" His back arched in a way that looked like his body wanted to follow the descending chord. Shudders ripped through his body and through his goggles he could only focus on her face. Oh no. No. No. No. This was sinful, wrong. Damnit, it hurt!

There was no control though. No control over his own body's reactions. _Traitor_, he mentally yelled to himself.

He took in a couple more breaths to calm himself, all the while he grew harder at the sight of the now smirking cat in front of him. She knew, oh hell, did she know.

The flush burned a trail down when he saw that her arm rose and poised cockily in the same position to aim for him again. Down it went. Fierce as that whip was meant to be, the next one implemented a long slit on his inner thigh. Once again, he yelped beautifully. There was no denying that this hurt so good. He did not bother to close his eyes, the embarrassment had passed over to pleasure far too much.

He watched her as she did it again, and again, and again. It was a sweet repetition. She would whip him, it would be a type of hurt that made him harder, he would concentrate on his breathing, and then it started over again.

She enjoyed it as well. Although, there was not much to see for she was stoic compared to his reactions. The grip on the whip would tighten every so often, the same hand would twitch, ready to inflict more pleasurable pain on him, and her lips would part in a small, barely audible moan each time she heard his gasp/moan/yelp, depending on how much it hurt that time.

When she thought it was time to stop she begun to coil the whip in her hand, and almost smiled at the whimper he gave out. The simple clack, clack of her heels mingled in with their heavy breaths until she was now pressed up against him.

"You know, I had thought to myself that I would just let you go then get the hell out, but now...now...you have caught my curiosity." She was so close, oh so close.

Wally's eyes rolled up into his head, just the feel of her body against his was wondrous. Her full breasts were lush and pushed against his chest, that core of hers (damn, could he feel the heat or what?) was flush against his also. He groaned at the thought of plunging into that heat, repeatedly, just as she had done to him with her whip.

It took him a few tries, but he rasped out, "You know what they say though. Curiosity killed the cat."

Her smirk grew wider as she leaned in close enough to have her lips brush his while she spoke. "Ah, but satisfaction brought it back, Kiddo."

Oh, Wally was on fire. His whole body ignited right when her lips added that delicious pressure. It was almost torturous to have her lips graze his with only a hesitant suckle. That seemed so unlike her. Catwoman was anything but hesitant, based on all the stories that Robin told, between her and the Bats.

She grazed her teeth on his bottom lip, suckled on it sweetly before she bit down harshly. He yelped in response only to have her soothe it with short swipes of her tongue, slick and wet and hot. She had a distinct smell of something flowery...Gardenias, maybe? Irony was ironic.

A hand skimmed upwards, felt his muscular chest with light, playful taps from her fingers. A hot burning trail of ember was left on his skin, he wanted more, needed more, so he leaned more and put his all into that kiss.

No! Why was she pulling back already? What was this? His eyes shot open only to see her reattach her lips under his jaw where there was only a bit of skin before that was hidden by his own suit. Her cowl was pulled back to reveal her long mane that matched the color of her latex suit. The goggles that sported her outfit were still in place though.

"One piece suit...now how should I take that off?" The seductive undertone that wove intricately with her raspy voice made the previous shivers seem like little ripples compared to the vibration his body did now.

Before he could even suggest the stupid idea of the usage of nails and ruin the last suit that The Flash would willingly replicate (fourth one this week!). The communicator in his ear crackled on, and Robin's voice radioed in.

"Hey dude, everything alright?"

Kid Flash quickly nudged his head against hers as a warning to keep her quiet, while mentally breaking down. Was he supposed to side with relief, or with frustration? He didn't know.

"Oh hey," his voice replied in a high pitched tone, to which he quickly cleared his throat. "Everything is fine. Why would everything not be alright?"

His eyes squeezed shut at the mental image of Robin raising his eyebrow at his voice.

"You sure? Your motion detectors haven't moved in the last 25 minutes."

_Shit!_

"Is he?..."

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"Just...uh...tell him...I'm kinda tied up," the red haired hero looked up at his bindings than down at Catwoman, "literally...How long will it take him to come find me?"

"Right about...now."

Right on cue, there was a glass shattering in the background. Something that was completely unlike the Bats, and yet it was. The older man had probably been listening in on the comm link. Wally wouldn't put it past him to do that. So, this was probably his way of saying that "no worries, it's me, Batman, and I've come to save your sorry tied up ass".

"Alright...thanks..."

The line went absolutely dead, and, wow, if _he_ found out what position he and Catwoman was in...there would probably be a whole week of intense mental training. _Real_ intense.

"See ya later, Flash Kid."

"Wha-" His question got cut off from the quick peck she placed on his lips before she disappeared in a way that rivaled the man that was about to come to his rescue.

How was this even possible? One second he was about to get a whole month's worth of no sexual release about to be...released, switching in a millisecond, to getting cock blocked by Robin...and Batman...FUCKING BATMAN! The cock blocking man and his sidekick have come to cock block a fellow comrade. Great save...

He almost weeped at the thought. There was no possible way to fathom the thought of Batman's reaction to the thoughts racing through his head at the moment.

Out of the shadows, he emerged like the Dark Knight he was. Everything about him screamed phlegmatic as always, but Wally knew better. Yet, it was best to _try _to do the same.

"Should I even ask..."

"She got away."

"Clearly." Only a one worded, monotone reply from the Batman can make someone cower in fear. Kid Flash was no exception. What made the situation worse was the sound of a clean cut slice of the chords being cut off. There were small glints in the darkened storage room that hinted that the batarangs were being used. Good...he wasn't pissed. It would be difficult to escape knives with these bindings.

When he dropped to the floor and looked up, the older man turned with a swirl his floor length cape and said lowly over his shoulder, "You may want to take care of that problem." Before he disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived.

Wally's jaw dropped. _Fuck! He knows!_

* * *

><p>AN: If you hadn't realized this fic wasn't marked as completed yet. Yes, this was one of those unexpected things. This will be a two-shot, so look out for the update. I'm not quite sure when the second part will be up, but I will get to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
